


May in St Mawes

by Flanker27_UK



Series: Strikes Life [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Robin & Cormoran visit St Mawes
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Strikes Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Cormoran Strike Boxing Day Ficlet Fest





	May in St Mawes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeBoxingDayFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeBoxingDayFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Going to St Mawes

**May in St Mawes**

Robin spent an accustomed 2 minutes with her electric toothbrush making sure her teeth were gleaming. Then rinsed with mouthwash, she was a bit paranoid about having bad breath as she always enjoyed kissing Cormoran so much and wanted to make sure they would continue to kiss as much as they had to date. It was ten months since their wedding and the passion hadn’t diminished

When she’d mentioned her slight worry to him he’d laughed,

“I wouldn’t care, I’d kiss you if you’d been chewing a Turkish wrestler’s jockstrap”

And then proceeded to “snog her face off’ as he’d added as an afterthought.

She picked up her moisturiser and smoothed it in, smiling, Cormoran had let slip that he loved its smell and how it lingered, reminding him of her even when she wasn’t at home or in the office so she religiously applied it as a part of her daily routine.

Then she reached the last item on her mental checklist, she ran a glass of water and picked the packet of Microgynon off the medicine cabinet shelf.

_Only one weeks supply left, I’ll have to go to the clinic to get a new prescription. Unless?_

Later that evening, after what had turned into something of a marathon ‘session’, Robin lay with her head against Cormoran’s chest and listen to his heart slowly returning to its normal rhythm as he relaxed into his pillow and seemed to be drifting off to sleep

“Love”

“Hmm”

“I was thinking”

Strike prised his heavy eyelids open and looked at the love of his life

“You want to be careful, that can turn into a bad habit”

She pinched his, much reduced, stomach

“Hey”

“No seriously, you remember what you said to me when we babysat Harry?”

He sat up, pulled Robin closer and landed a gentle kiss on her nose

“How could I forget?”

“Well, now we’re married, I was thinking”

Cormoran grinned and raised an eyebrow

“Don’t! Seriously I was thinking, I’m nearly at the end of this course of my Pill and I’ll have to go and get another batch”

Cormoran now looked intently at her

“And you were thinking maybe it would be a good time to not renew it & see what happens?”

Robin was still amazed at how Strike could appear to read her mind, although there were more clues than normal in this conversation

He sat and stared at her, so intently Robin felt he was seeing into her soul.

“Never mind, forget what I said, we have to build the business up some more anyway”

His face split with the smile that he reserved just for Robin

“Forget it! Don’t be daft that is the most marvellous idea you’ve ever come up with!”

\-------

Several weeks later and the couple had sneaked another long weekend away from London, as usual Robin was driving. For a change they had left Friday morning and were trying a different route down to the West Country. Both of them loved St Mawes and they tried to get down to Cornwall at least once a quarter, much to Ted & Joan’s delight!

“Ever been to Stonehenge?” Cormoran threw into the comfortable silence in the BMW

“No it’s a bit far from Yorkshire, have you?”

“No, all the time I spent in the army around Salisbury plain and never got around to it, it’s just up ahead, shall we take a break, grab a coffee and check out our ancient heritage?”

“That’s sounds a good idea, beats a rancid service area anyway”

Robin saw the spectacular monument appear ahead and turned off, following the signs for the carpark. Cormoran bought 2 coffees and a couple of pastries from the concession stand, paid their dues and wandered round the visitor centre, which Robin found a bit of a let-down, mostly it was some posters of how wonderful it was going to be when English Heritage got the Lottery Funding they needed. Cormoran was studying some of the displays of the archaeological finds from the site.

“OK Love, shall we go and walk around the stones?”

Robin nodded and reached out for her husband’s hand, she still couldn’t quite get over how tactile this very reserved man was with her, but she loved it! They made their way through the dank tunnel under the road and walked along the gravelled path towards the imposing pre-historic monolith. She was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t actually approach the stone circle itself but supposed the site had to be preserved.

They had just reached the western edge of the site and Cormoran was squinting, trying to imagine how the sun would look on midsummer’s day when he suddenly went very tense and still, his head shot up and he started looking round urgently

“Cormoran, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing”

“Yes there is, tell me”

He’d started sweating and limped over to a nearby bench, breathing deeply and rhythmically, Robin recognised what he was doing and sat as close to him as she could, rubbing his back. He was carefully touching each finger of his right hand in turn and murmuring.

“I’m safe, it’s not real, I’m safe, it’s not real”

Robin know something was causing a flashback, something had transported Cormoran back to the worst time of his life, Then she heard it, a steadily increasing whump, whump of a helicopter. Strike held Robins hand more tightly and kept up his chant, his good leg was rhythmically jerking up and down and the sweat was pouring down his face, his eyes were screwed tight shut. Then with a fierce roar and clatter a RAF Chinook flew over at about 200 feet and vanished off towards the military training area. Robin sat, holding her lover, stroking his back and whispering to him

“It’s OK, I’m here, I love you Cormoran, I’m here for you”

Gradually his breathing became more natural his leg stilled and he spread his hand, stopping the regular counting.

“OK?”

“Yeah, better now, thanks”

“Can I ask you, what was it?”

“Just the noise, I heard it in the distance and when you heard that sound you always knew that some poor bastard was probably getting Medevac’d. One day though Robin, it was me, my leg blown off lying screaming on the road from Lashkargah, the last thing I remember is a Wokka coming in above me and some Matelot medic pumping me full of Morphine, I don’t remember much else till I woke up in a Birmingham hospital. So that noise, well I was back there. Sorry love, I haven’t had an episode for ages, pity it was here while we were having a nice break”. 

Robin just leaned her forehead against her strong, brave, husband’s and whispered

“Thanks for telling me, you’ve never said anything about how, how it happened to me before”

They sat quietly for half an hour or so, then continued on their exploration of the amazing site

“5000 years, this has been here 5000 years Robin, it’s unbelievable. Anyhow let’s make a move it’s still over 3 hours to Cornwall and it would be nice to get there in good time to make the pub” 

\--------

There was a gentle tapping at their bedroom door, Robin stretched & looked up, smiling at the model plane over their bed, she’d thought it a bit silly until Strike had explained what it meant to him.

“Come in Auntie Joan”

Cormoran’s Aunt came into the bedroom with a tea tray loaded with mugs of tea and a huge plate of Tiger bread toast.

“You shouldn’t have, we could have made our own breakfast”

“Nonsense, we’re off to Truro this morning so I had to cook Ted & my breakfast it was just as easy to do some for you and Corm”

Cormoran sat up and smiled at his Aunt, he was truly happy to be back in Cornwall and even happier that Robin loved it as much as he did.

“Tea and toast in bed, thanks Auntie Joan, you spoil us”

“Well, Robin deserves spoiling, putting up with you” all delivered with a smile that showed that she wasn’t serious.

“What are you doing today?”

Before Cormoran could answer Robin piped up, with a mouth full of toast

“I’m surprising him”

\-------- 

“Come on Mrs Strike, where are you taking me?”

“Patience Mr Strike”

“Have I told you that you look absolutely gorgeous this morning Mrs Strike?”

With the good weather Robin was wearing a loose flowing summer dress, pale yellow flowers with. Intertwined green leaves, showing off her hair, loose and falling in gentle waves across her shoulders. Strike still found it hard to believe that such a beautiful person as Robin could love him as much as he loved her.

Robin slowed the Landrover and turned up a narrow track

He looked across at his wife

“Are we….”

“Yes”

The road led to the site where so much of their relationship had developed, the place where Cormoran hand put a ring on Robin’s finger and where they had married a few months later. It was a place that she knew bought happy memories & was her husband’s favourite.

They pulled up on the now familiar pub car park

“Don’t tell me”

“Yes, table booked already, pasty for lunch, come on, let’s walk” 

Robin slipped her arm through his as they wandered to the cliff path and followed it along, they both knew now where they were heading. Shortly the cliff steps were ahead of them and without hesitation Robin led the way to what had become ‘their’ bench.

They sat and drank in the views, the peace and quiet away from the normal tourist areas. The only sound the cries of the seabirds as they milled & whirled around the cliffs. The gentle breeze was wafting Robin’s hair about and the mild late spring sun was pleasantly warm. She snuggled up against his side and gently nibbled his earlobe. Cormoran shuddered all the way down to the tips of his remaining toes.

“So it’s like that is in Mrs Strike” and turned in to kiss her, hungrily, his passion flaring as their tongues intertwined

“It certainly is”

Robins hand was gently rubbing the hardening length of his manhood that was putting an undeniable strain on the zip of his jeans

“What’s this then Robin?”

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine”

With that the zip was eased, carefully down, belt and button undone and Strike was standing firmly at attention like the good soldier that he was

Without taking her eyes from his Robin, leaned down and took her favourite ‘soldier’ into her mouth gently sucking & tonguing while Cormoran’s head fell back and he let out a long groan.

Cormoran was being driven to distraction, her hair was blowing all over his stomach & balls, the sensations driving him close to the edge.

“God Robin, if you keep that up I’ll…”

“I’d better stop then”

Which caused an even bigger groan as Robin sat up and then quickly sat astride him.

“Remember what you did to me on this bench when you proposed?”

Cormoran just moaned and nuzzled her neck,

“It’ll be too late soon”

“Control yourself Mr Strike”

Robin gently nibble his neck and ear lobe, all the time gently gripping and sliding her hand up and down his cock, driving her man to distraction

Cormoran had had enough he slid his hands up the inside of her thigh and met

Nothing! Just Robin’s soft downy centre that was engorged and dripping wet for him, his eyes went wide.

“Surprise, I didn’t put any on this morning”

With that Robin twisted round and grasped him tighter, guiding him home. He gasped as her soft, sopping lips engulfed him and he shuddered as she gently rocked up and down, her head twisted so their tongues could continue their task. She gently flexed her muscles and began to move more quickly. Cormoran’s fingers were gently teasing her folds, his thumb circling her clit as they gently drove each other over the edge, accompanied by the crashing waves on the rocky foreshore below them. Each shouting the others name as their climax hit, perfectly together.

“Wow”

Robin was sat enfolded in Cormoran’s arms, dreamily looking at the man who had changed her life in so many ways, the same dreamy look being returned

“Wow indeed Mrs Strike, that was something, what has happened to the shy, somewhat reserved secretary I used to have”

“She got corrupted by an amazing lover, I blame him for everything”

They sat peacefully for some minutes, just basking in the afterglow of their exertions,

“Cormoran”

“Hmm”

“Well nothing’s guaranteed of course, but I’ve been recording my temperature on the quiet and chatting with Ilsa about fertility things”

“Uh huh”

“Well if I got it right, and with a bit luck, I’m at my most fertile, wouldn’t it be just something if we’d just managed to make a baby, here, in our special place”


End file.
